Raven Privateers Concerns
Main Concerns The ports and crews of the raven privateers have each their own flare and style of dress according to their own whim and their role in life with the culture. This whimsical but freedom loving life where anyone can become anything has had a profound influence on their preference for dress and armament. Making use of recovered mining equipment, processing plant overalls, Administration coats and dublets, as well as reconditioned security vests, Body gloves and patched together home-made dress the average raven privateer, being they rigger or raider, resembles a cross between a regency era freeman of the high seas and a hard edged miner. In terms of both, they favour more rugged materials that last well in the mining shafts and caverns, along with clothing that whilst plain in colour has a refined trim that lends an air of intrigue to the person, paired with practical scratch built armour on large exposed portions of their body. Between the Riggers and Raiders though there is a difference to their styles, the rigger prefer hardy materials in the form of miners overalls and scratch built drill rigging, with extra pouches for their assortment of kit and equipment paired with a good helmet whilst in the tunnels, or a bandana paired with a comfy hat when in port. Raiders on the other hand have a preference for a more practical edge in their clothing, with custom built armoured vests and plated body gloves, with scabbards and holsters for their assortment of weapons, paired off with a bandoleer of pouches for their ammo and other kit, usually teamed with a hat of some form, usually the tricorn which has become more popular in recent years. OOC Definition Overalls, Webbing, Bandanas, Repurposed mining safety kit, Ballistic vests, Improvised armour e.g. Safety harnesses with built on armour plates, Regency era kit, Armoured Overalls, Tricorns, Great coats, Corsets, armoured jackets and vests are acceptable for Raven Privateer characters. The Individualistic styling’s of each ship and the collective style of each port lends a feeling of a cross between a regency era privateer and a miner, combined with the personal styling of the individual. Prominent Colours Varies port to port and ship to ship, though Purple is a largely common colour on flags mainly Iconic Clothing Modified Mining kit, Hero Pants, Personalised Weapons belts (e.g. Scabbards, Holsters, pouches etc) Cultural Concerns The Populace of the raven privateers hold a very insular outer view on life and as such they have very few major cultural concerns, but the few they do they hold in a major fashion. In terms of numbers there are only two that are at the focus of every privateer’s thoughts, their independence and the accord. In regards to the first the privateers hold their independence almost sacrosanct, fighting tooth and nail to maintain it when threatened by outsiders. This independence gives the privateers their greatest asset in their eyes, their unique identity that is held by every individual in their populace, they view this independence and the uniqueness developed by it as their core value upon which they have been built as a people, and anyone that threatens this core element of their civilisation is met with poisoned words and sharper blades. Though they will rarely make anything of threats towards their independence, they will maintain a jovial face towards the source, putting one hand on their shoulder whilst the other poises to drive a blade into their sides, all the time smiling and joking until the last second when they drop the mask as it were. In terms of the accord however this is the one time you will find uniformity in the privateers, they all hold the ‘Privateers accord’ and accordingly the Admiralty as they ultimate and final law in their actions. Anyone that actively goes against this and breaks the accord with intent and purpose quickly finds the jovial mask dropped and a blade drawn. This set of laws helped create the Raven Privateers and anyone that disregards them disregards the privateers as a whole and this is a grave insult to them, the odd outsider stupid to make this mistake has been quickly hauled off to an admiralty brig for trial and banishment to the surface, in cases of purposeful negligence towards the accord outsiders have been ‘keel Hauled’ as an example. Members of the privateer’s populace have a far worse fate for breaking the accord however, often being sent into the deep tunnels to face a fate worse than death, mutation or a brutal death at the hands, or mandibles, of the swarm from below. In cases of breaking the accord on the surface, the privateers settle upon simple execution by the offenders own ship mates to ensure the loyalty of the crew. Militarily the raven privateers focus on an adaptive strategy, utilising every skill possessed by the variety of crews that serve in the armada, they judge their battles on a per battle situation, they will often give ground and avoid direct attacks until they have judged the moment right before launching crippling strikes into the heart of the enemy before retaking positions when on the defensive. On the offensive they favour drawing the enemy into their main force, so allowing their opponents to be caught in a crossfire, where they can be mercilessly taken apart. This is not to say that they are without mercy however, most ship captains have been known before battles to begin to offer parlay to their enemies to settle a situation, however if this is rejected the same captains have annihilated their targets with cool efficiency.